2014-07-11 - Starfire and the Bat
In the clouds of the San Francisco night sky was a black jet. It didn't show up on radars. A hatch opened up and the pilot fell out. There was nothing to worry about; he wanted this moment to happen. Wind whipped around Batman as he continued to fall. The target tonight was simple; the Giant T. Titans Tower wasn't exactly inconspicuous. A giant T near a shoreline without too many neighbors stood out like a sore thumb in this city. As he plummeted down he suddenly spread out his cape. The fabric hardened thanks to a small electric current and it slowed his decent. Landing on top of the building Batman went to work. His hands went to work over a panel. Pulling it loose he dropped down. The alarms were going to go off at any second now. Batman could have used the front door, but he really wasn't the knocking type. Working his way down the building Batman was staying in the shadows to try and find one particular person: Starfire. Dick had been missing for a while. Maybe the woman he almost married would have known something. Plus she was an unofficial member of the family. For years she had been under Dick's protection, and now Batman was making sure she was safe. Sure, Tim could have helped. This instance required a personal touch in the Dark Knight's mind. When Starfire was close Batman called out, "Kory," and stepped out from the shadows. The Tower was a public facility - the Titans were based out of the bay area, and had support staff. People could come and go on the first floor and they oftne had press conferences or mingled over with the visitors then when not on the move. That had always been part of the ethos of the team. A sort of attempt at connecting over with the public. AT this point, Starfire was finishing up her go over on Monitor Duty. After that, Cyborg and Beast Boy supposedly were organizing a 'STank Ball' tournament for which the losing team would have to eat the mustard, jalapeno, and sour cream cookies that Starfire had made. Kory otherwise had cheerfully offered them to the winning team in the competition. As she went to sat up, she caught the 'visitor' and called out cheerfully in her normal singsong voice, pupilless green eyes shining. "Hello Friend Batman." It was time for.. HUGS. Going over towards Batman cheerfully, floating a few inches above the ground, Kory went to try and hug the founding member of the Justice League. Stepping back a little Batman shook his head 'No.' In the costume he wasn't a huggy person. Well, unless you were in the batcave. "Have you been okay?" he asked. Quietly he waited for the answer then asked, "Have you seen Nightwing?" if anyone could have known where Dick went it could have been Starfire. The former Robin had been too silent lately. No hails were answered, no traces of the Nightwing uniform in Gotham. Deep down Batman was worried. Cheerfully as Batman went to move just out of reach, she wetn on, "I am well. Thank you, and how are things over in Gotham then?" She goes on then, "And what is the purpose of your visit then?" And then she went to shake her head quietly, "NO, he has mostly been in Gothm as of late, as have most of the members of the Titans who have been mentored by you. Has he been all right?" Green eyes flashing wtih concern. "Surviving," was the simple answer about Gotham. Seeing he concern in her glowing green eyes made Batman's stomach turned. "I haven't seen him much. I know he means a lot to you," the words held their neutral tone but for the lightest of moments he gave the alien a sympathetic look. Starfire nods softly, "He might wish time for himself. Things have been somewhat confusing as of late." She might not know what exactly was up in Gotham, but hse had heard some snippets from Carrie. "If he was in trouble I believe he would have let us know. It could simply be he wishes for some time for himself." Starfire had a point. Maybe it was more than that though, "You know if you need anything to find me, right?" Batman didn't say that often. He wanted Stafire safe because of her association. In someways he felt like a father whose son was about to marry then passed. Now he was trying to make sure the would-be bride was safe. Starfire nods over at Batman cheerfully, "Yes, I do know how to find you. And if I did not know how to find you I am sure that Tim or Carrie would be able to. And you could always come here for cookies if you would like. And please tellCassandra and Damian they are welcome as well!" "I'm not one for sweets," he started to turn toward the shadows. Rumors about Starfire's baking had traveled far and wide. These were not good rumors. "I'll tell Cassandra she's welcome. Damian has been quiet too. Carrie would have better luck finding him," she did carry a torch for his son. Hopefully it would have been a light in the darkness for him. Starfire nods over lightly and then goe son, "Damian is most adorable over when he is sulking from the pictures I have seen." That was probably an adjective that Batman had never, ever heard applied over to his son then. And a terrifying one to use. "They love each other," was his reply to the sulking comment. Yes, Batman wouldn't have believe it, but Carrie had shown off a small collection of photos. It was clear the two were clearly fond of each other. He could have believe Damian was sulking over missing Carrie. Starfire smiles, "And love is a wonderful thing. For the both of them it provides over a sense of grounding then and helps them move forwards." There was no physical response from him. Eventually he spoke, "Just give them some privacy when they see each other again," Starfire was always well meaning. Even when she barged into places all smiles and sunshine, it was well meant. Carrie missed Damian very much. Batman didn't want to see any moment interrupted for those two. They were both going to need it. Starfire nods over at Batman, her eyes soft, "Let them have thier time together. Thier joy and thier anguish. For both are parts of passion and a relationship. They will always have the moments with one another, so we can let them be happy for it." "We'd all give you the same courtesy with Dick," this was a roundabout way of Batman giving his approval of Starfire. Maybe they could had a future additionto the Bat-Family called Nighstar. Batman wouldn't have minded. Starfire was a well-meaning Alien with a heart of gold. In some ways he was jealous of her. She held onto her innocence and hope when his own had been violently ripped away thanks to some punk with a gun. Starfire's eyes softened some, "Whatever is with Richard, I wish him well. And things are.. Complicated." As they always were. But Kory had long since been timid with such things with Richard since their ceremony had ended with Raven's death and resurrection, and in the years since had never quite figured out where they stood. "Don't loose hope Kory," was all Batman could say. In the end it was Dick's choice. No one was going to tell him what to do. He hoped, for Starfire's sake, that Dick would be more forward in the future. Starting to leave Batman went into the shadows. "It's always darkest before dawn. Remember that." Starfire smiles, "Yes. And when the dawn comes it brings with it renewed joy and brightness. What we have now then is always a chance for a fresh start then, and for fresh joy and happiness. And farewell, friend Batman."